


Kisses In The Morning

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Robert makes breakfast for the family and Aaron likes giving neck kisses.





	Kisses In The Morning

Turning around under the warm cocoon of purple quilt, Aaron slowly opened his eyes, hoping the light wasn’t too bright. He stretched his arms out in front of him, feeling for a body next to him, but the bed was empty. He groaned slightly before lifting his head and looking at the clock.

10:03. Not too bad considering he and Adam had been on a scrap run halfway down the country and only got back in after Robert was asleep in bed. Aaron smiled into the pillow as he remembered texting Robert last night. Adam was driving them back home as Aaron had driven there, and so Aaron was free to text Robert. He seemed to remember Robert promising that he’ll still be awake when Aaron got home, but he was in bed, fast asleep with the covers pulled right up to his chin.

Aaron groaned as he pushed himself out of bed and pulled on a hoodie that was thrown onto the floor. With his hood up, he crept downstairs, not wanting to wake Liv up otherwise she would be grumpy.  

Robert was frying bacon in a pan, something that Aaron had gotten used to on a Saturday morning. Him, Liv and Robert made a pact that when they all moved out of the pub and into the Mill, they would have at least one day a week where they would sit and have breakfast together. More often than not, it would be Robert who made the breakfast for the three of them. Aaron could see that all Robert was wearing as a pair of joggers that definitely needed to be upgraded because they were all frayed at the bottom _but they did make Robert’s ass look very nice so he wouldn’t complain._

Aaron pushed his hood back slightly, before slowly walking over behind Robert. “Morning.” He said, wrapping his arms around his husband.

Robert turned around under Aaron’s clasp, “Hey, sorry about last night, I couldn’t stay awake.” Robert apologised.

Aaron leaned forward to kiss him, a longing kiss with a promise of more later on. Robert turned around and Aaron resumed the position from before, resting his arms on Robert’s bare chest, placing his head on Robert’s shoulder. “It’s fine, I went straight to sleep anyway. And I got to cuddle you for once.” Aaron joked.

Robert nudged his ass into Aaron slightly, jokingly trying to get Aaron off him because of that comment. He turned the bacon over whilst Aaron started kissing his shoulder blade. Robert knew exactly what Aaron was doing, and his thoughts were confirmed when he continued to kiss further and further up, coming to Robert’s neck and letting his breath out against it, watching as his skin produced bumps and the fine hairs stood on end. He loved the affect he had on Robert’s body. Aaron chuckled as he left open mouth kisses on Robert’s neck, with Robert’s head falling backwards as he moans softly.

As Aaron nipped at the skin, Robert jumped away slightly. “No,” he scalded, “Meeting today and I can’t look like a 16 year old.” Aaron pouted in response, but Robert kissed him again and promised him “Tonight though, yeah?”

Robert went back to watching their breakfast and Aaron sorted out the table, making sure Liv had her own coffee and not Robert’s ‘poncy’ one. (He had made that mistake and he’ll never forget her spitting it out over the brand new table.) Robert started plating up the breakfast and Aaron knew that meant he had to go and wake his sister up. He loved her to pieces, they both did, but she was a nightmare to wake up because she had gotten into the habit of staying up way too late.

Before Aaron put one step on the stairs, he heard Robert shout “Oi! Kiss me before she comes down and we can’t do it anymore.” Aaron huffed a laugh but walked over to his husband and kissed him harshly, definitely making their lips all puffed up and red.

“I’ll get your suit out while I’m up here as well. Saves you rushing around later.” Aaron said as he pulled away.

“Mm, love you.” Robert said, closing his eyes and leaning in for one more kiss.


End file.
